Zootopia (live-action remake)
Zootopia is a musical fantasy adventure film. It stars Emma Watson, Bill Murray, Luke Evans, Emma Thompson, Idris Elba, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Scarlett Johansson, Christopher Walken, with Kevin Kline and Stanley Tucci. Plot Directed by Jon Favreau (Iron Man), based on inspired by Disney's classic animated film, Zootopia is an all-new live-action epic adventure about Judy (voice of Emma Watson), a rabbit who's dreams about being a police officer. But Judy finds he is no longer welcome in a town when Chief Bogo (voice of Kevin Kline) promises to eliminate what he sees as a threat. Urged to abandon the only home he's ever known, Judy embarks on a captivating journey of self-discovery, guided by his mentor and the mayor of Zootopia Lionheart (voice of Luke Evans), and the free-spirited fox Nick Wilde (voice of Bill Murray). Along the way, Judy encounters creatures who don't exactly have her best interests at heart, including Bellwether (voice of Scarlett Johansson), a sheep whose seductive voice and gaze hypnotizes the rabbit, and the smooth-talking Yax (voice of Christopher Walken), who tries to coerce Judy into giving up the secret to the elusive and deadly red flower: fire. Cast *Emma Watson - Judy Hopps/Young Judy Hopps (the protagonist) *Bill Murray - Nick Wilde (the dueteragonist) *Kevin Kline - Chief Bogo (a major character) *Luke Evans - Mayor Lionheart (the tritagonist) *Christopher Walken - Yax (the secondary antagonist) *Emma Thompson - Mrs. Otterton (the tetartagonist) *Idris Elba - Doug (the tertiary antagonist) *Scarlett Johansson - Dawn Bellwether (the main antagonist) *Gugu Mbatha-Raw - Clawhauser (a supporting character) *Audra McDonald - Bonnie Hopps (a supporting character) *Ian McKellen - Stu Hopps (a supporting character) *Ewan McGregor - Duke Weaselton (a former supporting antagonist) *Sam Raimi - Gideon Grey/Young Gideon Grey (a supporting antagonist) *Stanley Tucci - Finnick (a supporting antagonist) *Jon Favreau - Flash (a minor character) Songs #"Mo' Money Mo' Problems" - performed by Emma Watson, Gugu Mbatha-Raw and Kevin Kline; sung by Judy and the ZPD #"I Wan'na Be Like You" - performed by Christopher Walken; sung by Yax in his first appearence in the film #"True Colors" - performed by Emma Watson and Bill Murray; sung by Nick and Judy of how they said goodbye to each other #"September" - performed by Earth, Wind and Fire; used during the first half of the end credits where the animals in the museum is partying. #"Let's Go" - performed by Tiësto and Icona Pop; used during the second half of the credits. Trivia *Yax is the fourth Disney character that was portrayed as a villain in a live action movie, the first was King Stefan. second was The Grand Duke and third was King Louie. *The film has songs but the animated doesn't. *Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Priscilla, Jerry, Nangi and other animals are absent in this film. Villains' Defeats *Finnick: Gets killed by Lionheart *Gideon Grey: Watches Judy leave with his partners *Duke: Goes to prison. *Yax: Falls in Bellwether's Box and scream with Bellwether as they fall off the cliff *Doug: Gets pushed by Nick Wilde and drowns in a river in Sahara Square. *Bellwether: Gets defeated by Judy Hopps and falls to her death in a chasm Category:Remakes Category:Musicals Category:Zootopia